


Już mi niosą suknię z welonem

by Haszyszymora



Series: Fluff Bez Fabuły [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedzę u Filigranki, napisałam to przed chwilą. Nie, nikt do mnie nie mierzy z pistoletu. Właśnie dostałam mazurka w kształcie wiewiórki.I tosta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Już mi niosą suknię z welonem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Konni doścignęli ich na jednym z tych pogranicznych zadupi, których nazw nikt w oddziale nawet nie próbował zapamiętać, bo się i tak, celem trzymania porządku, Niebieskie Pasy przemieszczały co dzień–dwa. Konni byli nieco zmiętoszeni, znaczy, próbowali ich dogonić od jakiegoś czasu – co nie mogło być proste, kiedy wlekli ze sobą chorągwie oraz, zaraza wie czemu, lutnistę, flecistę i dwóch trębaczy do tego.

– La Valette – zdziwił się Vernon, wychodząc na próg posterunku. – Rebelia czy ki...

Tutaj zagłuszyła go gromka fanfara. A potem zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniej.

 

*

 

– Nic nie zrobiłam – przysięgała Ves. – Słowo daję, Vernon, ja też nie wiem, o co tu chodzi.

No bo faktycznie, kiedy na twój posterunek zajeżdża jakiś paradny oddziałek w barwach niedawnego rebelianta i miast gadać, zaczyna rzępolić, a potem ichni herold wyłazi i pyta o ciebie, tytułując „wielmożną panną”, i kiedy w imieniu barona La Valette’a pytają cię, czy zechcesz tego barona uszczęśliwić, oddając mu swą nawet nie dupę, a „rączkę”... No, wtedy ciężko znaleźć sensowne wytłumaczenie. Może po prostu baronowi odłamek muru spadł na łeb, jak swoją rodową siedzibę wysadzał.

Bo przecież, cholera, żeby się chcieć zaraz żenić z racji jednego łagodnego przesłuchania... Chędożyć, to jeszcze Ves rozumiała, przywiązać się do kogoś, kto nie bije, tylko głaszcze po głowie, daje pić i mówi miłe, współczujące rzeczy – owszem, tak bywało. Chwilowo. I szybko przechodziło, mózg jakoś zaskakiwał przecież, że to nic, nic osobistego nie było. Sztuczka taka.

– Grałam dobrego strażnika – powtórzyła więc. I dodała z wyrzutem: – Tak jak mi kazałeś, kapitanie.

Vernon się cokolwiek zmieszał, zresztą, od przybycia konnych – od godziny – zachowywał się wobec niej jakoś dziwnie, z podrygami, jakby się zastanawiał, czy ma do niej mówić jeszcze „żołnierzu”, czy już „pani baronowo”. Chrząknął teraz.

– No cóż – powiedział. – Dobra robota. Mistrzowska nawet. Takich wyników to chyba Temeria nie pamięta. Psiakrew, Ves, medal ci powinni...

– Kpisz sobie!?

– Nie, nie... Jestem poważny. Jak twój baron. Nie, naprawdę, ja się zastanawiam... No więc, Ves, godzisz się czy nie? Chyba oczekują, że ja powiem za ciebie. Tak oficjalnie.

A Ves się, cholera, zawahała. Chłopaków, Vernona zostawić? Tak sobie, po prostu, z jakimś durniem, co... No, pochodził z najstarszej arystokracji, pieniądze miał, wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się raczej pieścić niż rzucać o łożnicę. Pytał o zdanie, w sumie. A Ves jako baronowa mogłaby chłopakom pomóc, w sumie. I tak by, gdyby nie pierdolone Wiewiórki, szła za mąż wieki temu.

No i baron La Valette to jednak partia lepsza nie tylko od dowolnego chłopaka z wojska, ale i, powiedzmy, młynarza czy karczmarza. W sumie.


End file.
